


The Vampire's Queen

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Random AU's [12]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: Chloe Beale is about to be married to a vampire after the queen was nearly killed by bad blood. When she sees Aubrey for the first time will she manage to survive the night?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Series: Random AU's [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Vampire's Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to pleaseactsurprisedxx for the beta work. This one took some doing to get out.

The room was dark like the middle of a forest under the new moon. That was the first thing that Chloe noticed when she stepped inside. The second was the form laying in bed, not moving, not breathing, just laying there. The person looked as though they were dead but Chloe knew them not to be. She could barely make her out with how dark the room was without the curtains open or a candle lit. 

The person laying unmoving in the bed was a vampire and not just any vampire but the one who ruled over this kingdom as queen. Her family had ruled over Northumbria for as long as there had been humans, vampires, or magical creatures in these parts. The air in the room was heavy and not without the scent of what Chloe thought must be death itself. The queen hadn’t taken a meal in nearly a week according to the advisor that had prepared her. 

This evening would serve as her wedding night to the queen. She was selected by the high council because of her part elven blood. The cut of her cheek, the point of her ears, and her ice blue eyes give away to what ran in her veins. Magical blood that might help heal the queen after the attack on her very person. Not strong enough of an attack to kill the queen but enough to leave her weak and barely able to function let alone lead a nation. Their attack - the mastermind behind it still hadn’t been found - had been simple but so effective. A human had been poisoned and then fed to the queen only to weaken her to near extinction. 

Chloe stepped toward the bed and the vampire that lay there. The finalization of their union would be simple; she would be fed on and then the vampire would have her feed on a bit of her own blood. There would be time for a formal ceremony, with others around and rings later, but right now the high council needed her magical blood to flow into their queen in hopes of making her strong enough to survive on. A weak vampire was a dead vampire and a weak queen was a dead kingdom. 

As she walked forward, she realized she hadn’t asked what her title would be. What did you call a woman married to a woman who was queen anyway? Vampire or human she didn’t think mattered in how she would be addressed, but she would worry about such things later. 

While the royal family had always been vampires; the nobles of Northumbria were a mix of humans, vampires, and other magical creatures. There was a group of werewolves, who had become Earls in the north of the kingdom, while a group of incubi and succubi in the south that had risen to the same ranks. Humans had power in parliament, but like all across the world, what the queen said oftentimes was the law regardless of what was on the books.

Her courtly dress was a bit heavy as she walked toward the bed but she adjusted. She had grown up in the shadow of the capital city of York. The daughter of an Earl with limited money but who had managed to grow his power because of his cunning mind and his ability to stay well liked at court. Richard Beale didn’t have the money to build a large home or host large parties, but he was good at being in court, good at planning, and well liked. Which is how Chloe’s name was brought up as a mate for the queen, when magical blood was suddenly so important in a match. 

As Chloe neared the side of the bed the queen was facing, she felt her breath catch at the sight she saw. The queen’s skin was the color of moonlight, her hair limp against the side of her face, and her hands clutched the blankets as she searched for the meager warmth they provided. Because vampires were near immortal beings, they had limited understanding of how to take care of one of their own who was not well. The queen had someone to help her dress or bring her tea - vampires could drink and eat and often did when around creatures who needed to - but someone to clean her up and to comfort her? The servants to this vampire knew nothing of that.

Backing away from the bed as slowly as she could, Chloe turned around and headed to the bathroom. Indoor plumbing was a new feature for the common folk, but the higher classes had it for some time. She drew a warm bath, while adding a bit of lavender to the water. She lit some candles in the bathroom to make it easier to see before doing the same in the bedroom. She walked to the cold fireplace and gathered some wood to make a fire to heat the room. Even with her own magical blood she would need some heat to keep herself from catching a cold. 

After a bit more tidying - including finding fresh sheets to change the bedding and clean bed clothes for the queen - Chloe went back to the bed, getting down on her knees, she reached a hand out to stroke the queen’s cheek. 

It was not apparently common knowledge to the high council that Chloe knew the queen, but anyone who bothered to ask would have been freely told she did. They attended Northumbria Academy together as young women some years back. Both went to be prepared for the different paths they were expected to walk. As Chloe knelt again at her queen’s bedside, she was amazed at the idea their paths had led them to each other’s side. 

“Your Majesty,” Chloe whispered as she brought her hand to the queen’s cheek. When the queen’s eyes stayed closed even as her cheek pressed against Chloe’s hand, she worried that the queen had lost her mind more than she had been told. “If any of you is still in there I need you to open your eyes. Look at me at least so I know you can understand even if you can’t speak.”

With great effort the queen managed to open one green eye and then the other. She had a spark of recognition in her gaze but the fear at her own body being so weak, of someone trying to end her life were the primary thing that Chloe saw. 

“I’m going to help you to the bath and then clean up your bed.” Chloe stroked the queen’s cheek with the back of her hand. She wasn’t sure if the queen would be able to reply or not, but she wanted to be able to try to give the queen some say in what was about to happen. 

With the little saved up energy she had, the queen nodded her head just enough to let Chloe know that she heard her. Everything from the top of her head to the souls of her feet hurt. For a creature as powerful as her, it was disarming to feel weak and mortal. 

Chloe stood up to pull the blankets off of her queen. Once they were all pulled to the end of the bed to be taken care of, she carefully lifted up the queen in her arms. Her magical blood granted her strength a woman of her size usually wouldn’t have. The candlelight lit the way as the queen’s head rested against her chest as she walked her to the warm bath she prepared. 

Her eyes looked over the queen’s body once she was undressed and in the water. She saw how thin her queen was from the lack of fresh blood, how her skin seemed to cling to her bones, how pale she was. She hoped taking the time to clean her up, to care for her before she allowed her to feed wouldn’t do the queen more harm. 

“I’m going to go prepare the bed. Will you be alright in the bath until I return?” Chloe stroked through the freshly washed hair of her queen. 

Another nod. 

Chloe walked from the bathroom to the bedroom to take everything off the bed before fresh sheets and blankets were put back on. She hoped once she had the full weight of her bond with the queen she would be allowed to run the household in a way that would leave both of them with the care they needed. She walked back to the bathroom with a fresh nightgown and a ribbon to tie back the queen’s hair. 

“Here we go,” Chloe helped the queen back to bed. She might not have been any plumper and her skin looked nearly as pale but she was warmer and moved without Chloe fearing she would break at any moment. 

“Thank you,” The queen managed in a dry voice, as she watched Chloe change into one of her nightgowns.

Chloe turned back to her, the top of her dress around her waist. “Hello there.” She smiled as she walked over to the queen. A kiss was dropped down on the queen’s forehead as she fumbled a bit before finding her hand. “You worried me.”

“Sorry,” The queen replied with a cough following the reply. 

“You are recovering from a horrible experience,” Chloe waved her off. “Let me finish changing, and I will give you a meal that should help heal you even more than the bath.”

The queen watched as Chloe took off all her layers before adding a single one. Her eyes didn’t leave the redhead’s form, as she watched her body almost glow in the firelight. How could someone take their eyes off of her? 

Chloe slid in next to the queen but she didn’t press against her. They knew each other, but they had never been lovers before. Chloe had never been a meal back when the queen was a princess either. She hadn’t been a meal for anyone before. The advisor gave her painfully little advice other than close her eyes, lay back and think of Northumbria.

When Chloe looked at her queen, she saw the fangs that had been hidden had dropped down. She could sense the hunger even if she didn’t need to sense anything with how clear it was in her queen’s eyes. 

“Take as much as you need,” Chloe gathered her hair to one side before shifting her nightgown down a bit to allow the queen full access to her neck.

With the last bit of strength she had, the queen moved her face against Chloe’s neck. She breathed in an unnecessary breath before her fangs pierced Chloe’s pale neck. As the queen fed, she grew stronger by the mouthful. After taking more mouthfuls than she could count, the queen licked the two marks to seal them. The magical blood was already filling out her form and making whole the shell of her prior self. By the time a nail had nicked her wrist to hold to Chloe’s lips, the queen looked well into her recovery. 

“Drink!” The queen commanded. Her voice was fuller now, instead of dry and thin, as she felt the magical blood start to truly heal her. 

Chloe closed her eyes as she lapped the metallic taste of the queen’s blood. She didn’t need blood nor did she crave it so the charm was lost on her. But soon enough she felt the wrist pulled away and licked to seal it. 

“You are my mate,” Aubrey whispered. 

“Yes I am,” Chloe gave a soft smile. 

“How does it feel to belong to a vampire?” Aubrey reached a hand out to trace her index finger over the marks on Chloe’s neck.

“Less terrifying than I feared it would be when I was on the other side of your chamber door,” Chloe answered honestly. 

“I did not know who they would send me, but I feared it would be someone unable to act in my place, so the high council could act as the crown. I am pleased to see they selected someone who can act in my place without me fearing talk of how to dispatch me being on the docket.” Aubrey closed her eyes as she felt the blood from Chloe healing her. It took quite a lot out of her. 

“I do not know if I will be fully up to the task of being queen in your stay, but I will do all I can to make sure that I handle things until you are able to take over again,” Chloe moved closer to Aubrey. Carefully she moved her mate into her arms before pressing a kiss to her forehead. They had been dear friends growing up as young women, so Chloe saw no shame in showing affection once again. 

“I should be back on my feet after three or four feedings over the next as many days,” Aubrey felt the body heat from Chloe mixed with the warm air of the room from the fire and for the first time since she had been poisoned she felt warm again. 

“We have so much to talk about,” Chloe whispered as her hand stroked through Aubrey’s hair. “But for now I want you to rest. Take a nap, while I do the same to recover from the loss of blood, and we will talk again once we wake.”

Aubrey agreed as one of her legs slid between Chloe’s to put them in contact with as much of each other as possible. “This is not a fitting wedding night for two such as us.”

“We will have many nights for things befitting of a wedding night,” Chloe reminded her. “But first we rest.”

Aubrey knew better than to argue with Chloe so she agreed with her to save her pride at a loss when she was still so weakened. 

“Sleep well.”

“You too.” Chloe whispered as her eyes closed. 

—————

The feeling of a hand carefully running through her hair woke Chloe up several hours later. She shifted closer to the body next to her with her eyes still shut. 

“Feeling better?” Chloe asked through a yawn, as she instinctively pressed a kiss against the throat of her mate and queen. 

“Your blood has rather vast healing powers,” Aubrey answered as her hand kept moving through Chloe’s red locks. “I will still take a few more feedings before I have fully recovered, but I am in a much better state than I was before I knew your blood.”

Chloe wrapped her arm around Aubrey’s waist as the pair of them laid together. She had taken lovers - discreetly of course - over the years that were both male and female. Marrying a woman hadn’t been a completely unthought of idea for Chloe, but marrying so much higher above her station had never been her plan. 

“Did they ask you who you wished to marry?” Chloe asked. She hadn’t asked the advisor, who had prepared her, if Aubrey knew it would be her they were sending in or not. She didn’t want to be told that Aubrey had no idea or that she had no choice in the matter. It would have broken her a bit. 

Aubrey breathed in the scent of Chloe as they laid together. It was a comfort to have a scent she knew when she was recovering, a scent that made her remember simpler times. “They gave me three choices of who to take as a mate. You were the one I selected.”

Chloe smiled at the idea. Even weakened, Aubrey had selected her. “I will be good to you. Loyal to you. Honest with you in private and property submissive in public.”

Aubrey laughed. “I remember you well from our time together. You’re rarely submissive.”

Chloe just giggled a little, “Alright, you have me there.”

“I don’t want you to be submissive to me, nor do I want you to openly challenge me. I want you to be my consort. Who you are is why I managed the strength to say your name when I was all but lost to the poison,” Aubrey looked into Chloe’s eyes when she opened them. 

“The details of a marriage between you and I were largely skipped when I was being prepared. They were much more focused on telling me not to fight you when you went to feed and other things that I already knew.” Chloe said hesitantly. “But if you will allow it, I have questions.”

Aubrey would have been more surprised if Chloe didn’t have questions for her. “Alright.”

“What will I be called?” Chloe asked. 

Aubrey stretched her back a bit, arching a little to get it to crack in just the right way. “Her Majesty The Queen Consort. My title will have regent instead. If the government of this country is not smart enough to figure out which one of us they mean or need then I will replace those of them who are unable.”

Chloe couldn’t help but giggle at that. Aubrey was always pretty strong willed in her own way. “Fair enough, “ she said as she moved her fingers over Aubrey’s side as she thought of her next question. “How much will you need to feed on me outside of recovering from this?”

“Once a day usually, maybe once every other day.” Aubrey cuddled back to Chloe. “If it’s easier for you I can feed a bit in the morning and in the evening to start. It may help your body transition to producing more blood without making you so tired.”

Chloe lifted her hand up to stroke over Aubrey’s jaw. “Twice a day would be nice just to get me used to the feeling of you feeding.” The feeling of blood being drained, while being fully awake, wasn’t a painful feeling, but it was an unusual one. There was a drive to push away, while simultaneously wanting to pull Aubrey closer. 

“Then twice a day it will be,” Aubrey replies as she closed her eyes and rested her head against Chloe’s shoulder. 

“Will we be able to have children?” Chloe asked.

Aubrey hummed. “We will. My bite has magical abilities that will insure you will carry my heir,” she explained as she moved her hand down to rest over Chloe’s stomach. “Perhaps a spare as well.”

Chloe smiled at the thought of one day carrying Aubrey’s children, “I will be honored.”

“I want to be involved. To aid in raising them, and not detach myself from you and them as my father did to my mother and myself,” Aubrey’s voice was a bare whisper. 

“You will be their mother too,” Chloe assured her. “I want you to be in their lives as much as possible. I want them to learn from you, to grow up with you as a force for good in their lives as much as you are in the lives of your subjects.”

There were more questions that Chloe had for Aubrey but in the moment she didn’t care to ask them. The feeling of being the one Aubrey would admit secrets to and hold close to her was enough. Chloe shifted just a bit to get into a comfortable position to allow Aubrey and herself to rest again. Both drifting off with their hands firmly tangled together. 

—————

Lord Sheffield sat in his study. He was a handsome man with light grey hair and a beard to match. He was dressed to match his station but not as elaborately as some of his breed. The plan he had toward the crown hadn’t gone perfectly to plan but the queen had been weakened enough for the time being. 

“Your Lordship,” A well dressed servant knocked on the door. “You have a visitor.”

Lord Sheffield looked up from his desk, nearly knocking his chair over, when he saw Aubrey standing in the doorway. 

“Your Majesty,” He was quick to bow to the vampire. 

“We need to talk, Richard,” Aubrey said after she dismissed the servant; she stood in front of the lord, who was still in a deep bow. 

Richard felt his blood run a little cold at the tone in her voice. She couldn’t know, could she? No. No. He covered his tracks too well. 

“Your daughter is settling into her role as my queen very well,” Aubrey said as she moved from the front of the desk to over by the tall window. “She is very diligent in her duties. The castle has never run as smoothly as it is under her direction.”

“Chloe has always been very good at things like that,” Richard sputtered as he tried to figure out a plan to get out of here alive.

“Her blood has been a blessing as well.” Aubrey looked from the window to the Earl. “You see, without her blood I don’t know that I would be standing in front of you after the attack on my person. Such a blessing that I didn’t drain the human that was sent to kill me.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Richard spoke in as respectfully a tone as he could. “Chloe noted when she and I had lunch last week how well you were recovering.”

Aubrey chuckled as she turned back to the man that fathered the woman she was finding herself falling more and more in love with each feeding. A kind woman who Aubrey was sure would make the perfect match for her. 

“It’s a shame tomorrow when she wakes that the news of her father’s death will greet her,” Aubrey said as casually as if she were giving a weather report.

“W-what?” Richard shuddered. 

“You see, when one tries to murder the queen the punishment is death. And since you are the father of the woman I have taken as my wife, I have come to handle the matter in person. And if you take your punishment I will not expose your deed to your daughter, who I would have to punish as well.” Aubrey explained, “You will be sitting in your chair and have one final drink, Richard. Laced with Elfish Blackwood. It will stop your heart and cause you no pain as you slide from this world to the next.”

Richard’s eyes were wide as he watched the queen pour a small vile into one of his whiskey glasses and pour a finger of whiskey in the glass on top of it. 

“Sit by the fire, Richard. It will be best if your assistant finds you by a dead fire in the morning when he comes to check on you,” Aubrey’s voice was cold and firm as she handed the glass to him.

Richard - having no choice but to head to the chair - took the glass. His shoulders slumped and his head bowed as he sat in his chair by a roaring fire. 

“The man I sent to you for feeding, he took more than I requested of the poison. It shouldn’t have been as terrible for you,” Richard explained as he looked at the glass in his hand. “Her blood was healing to you. I knew it would aid your recovering enough to make her the clear choice for marriage to you.” 

“Chloe was the clear choice for reasons that have nothing to do with me recovering from illness,” Aubrey said as she sat down across from Richard. “If you had brought the idea of marriage to her to me before this? I would have accepted her, Richard. And now you will die and she will rule at my side. So you win that. You win your blood carrying on. And in the process you lose your life.”

“Fair trade, I suppose,” Richard said before downing the bitter drink in a single glup. 

“I am glad you decided it is,” Aubrey whispered as she watched his eyes close and the glass hit the stone floor with a thud. 

Aubrey waited a few moments as her vampire abilities made it clear to her when his heart stopped beating in his chest. She sat there a few long moments before she got up and shook her head at what he had done. 

Walking out of the office that he had at her castle, she walked down the hallway toward her chambers. She shut the door behind her once she reached it, seeing Chloe already in bed with a book in hand. 

“How was your walk? Did you clear your head?” Chloe asked, moving the book down to her chest. 

“Successful,” Aubrey walked over, sitting on the side of the bed and holding onto Chloe’s hand. 

“Good,” Chloe’s blue eyes shone with the affection she had for her wife. 

“You are a good wife,” Aubrey said. “I am happy - so happy - that you became my wife.”

Chloe leaned up from her position on the bed to kiss Aubrey. “Come to bed, Aubrey?”

Aubrey smiled at her before standing up and unzipping her dress with the pull that was on her dress. She slid into bed as soon as her underthings hit the floor. A moment later Chloe’s book was tossed carelessly beside them. 


End file.
